


Cicatrices y Curación

by Annie_21, silenceisdeafening



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abrazar y acurrucarse, Abrazos platónicos, Abrazos somnolientos, Abuso infantil implicito/referenciado, Abuso infantil pasado, Abuso pasado, Ansiedad, Berrinches, Cadenas, Chupetes, Daddy Light, De enemigos a amigos a amantes, Dolor emocional/Comodidad, El pasado de L está jodido, Elementos de violación, Fallo en la comunicación, Falta de comunicación, Gen, Hambriento de contacto, Herido/Comodidad, Juego de edad, Juego de edad no sexual, Juguetes de peluche, L (Death Noe) vive, L (Death Note) bisexual, L (Death Note) gana, L (Death Notes) es una pequeña mierda, L Lawliet es un mocoso, L autista, L bebé, L pequeno, L tiene hambre de contacto, L todavía no sabe lo que significa la palabra abrazar, Le gustan los abrazos, Light Yagami bueno, Light Yagami gay, Light Yagami tiene corazón, Light angustiado, Light enojado, Light también, M/M, Osos de peluche, Papa Watari, Pañales, Pelusa, Pelusa y Angustia, Pequeño espacio, Pero se arreglará, Tiempos muertos, Violación implicita/referenciada, Violación pasada, Watari bueno, abrazos, abuso infantil, ataques de ansiedad, compartiendo una cama, fiebre, forma libre, idiotas enamorados, llorando, pero él es lindo, pesadillas, qué estoy etiquetando, y se asusta cuando Light le pide un abrazo, ¿Cómo etiqueto?, ¿Cómo que eso no es una etiqueta?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_21/pseuds/Annie_21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisdeafening/pseuds/silenceisdeafening
Summary: L está tratando desesperadamente de mantener un secreto para todos. Es un poco difícil al estar encadenado a alguien.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 6





	Cicatrices y Curación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars and Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157935) by [silenceisdeafening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisdeafening/pseuds/silenceisdeafening). 



> Descargo de responsabilidad: Esta historia no es de mi autoría, sino una mera traducción del trabajo de Silenceisdeafening.
> 
> Dejaré el link a la historia original en la nota al pie de página.

Las cicatrices siempre han sido parte de la vida de L. La única vez que su piel estuvo limpia fue cuando era un bebé. A los seis meses de edad, su padre apagó un cigarrillo en la parte superior de su brazo. Esa fue su primera cicatriz, y se había desvanecido en la nada con el tiempo. Desgraciadamente, eso no era igual con todas sus cicatrices.

Las cicatrices de L eran la razón por la que siempre lleva pantalones y mangas largas. Los pantalones cubrían el anillo de bodas de su madre y los cortes hechos por sus propias manos. Su camisa ocultaba los cigarrillos de su padre y los golpes y empujones de otros niños. El brazalete negro de su muñeca derecha cubría las palabras de los niños. Sus ropas protegían su daño del mundo, y L estaba más que feliz por eso. No quería las preguntas que vendrían con este tipo de marcas.

L tenía un mecanismo de afrontamiento poco ortodoxo, pero que no era perjudicial para su salud como tallar líneas en su muslo.

Comenzó en la adolescencia cuando se colaba en la sala de juegos de la Casa de Wammy y robaba libros para colorear. Luego entraba en su habitación privada, reproducía un programa infantil o una película, y se sentaba a colorear durante horas.

Un día, mientras leía los documentos del caso en el que trabajaba - confiaba en que sabía quién estaba detrás de estos crímenes y el periódico lo probaría - Wammy entró en su habitación.

‒ He notado que algunos libros para colorear han desaparecido de la sala de juegos ‒.

L miró hacia el hombre mayor y se mordió el interior del labio, asustado de que tuviera problemas por tomar los libros de colorear. Notó que el hombre mayor llevaba una bolsa de papel, aunque no podía decir qué había en ella.

‒ Los tomé ‒, dijo L ‒, son buenas para aliviar el estrés ‒.

‒ Bueno ‒, empezó Wammy, dando un paso adelante ‒, la próxima vez que quieras algo, simplemente pídemelo ‒, posó la bolsa junto a L. El adolescente metió la mano y sacó cuatro libros para colorear. Dos eran libros para adultos, mientras que los otros estaban dirigidos a niños.

‒ No quiero que empieces el hábito de andar a escondidas conmigo ‒, le dijo Wammy ‒, sabes que puedes decirme lo que necesites ‒.

‒ Gracias, Sr. Wammy ‒, dijo, porque no había nada más que decir, él entendió lo que Wammy estaba tratando de comunicar. Se puso de pie para poner el libro de colorear donde había escondido el resto.

‒ Near y Mello quieren que les leas hoy ‒, le dijo Wammy.

L asentió con la cabeza ‒, diles que estaré con ellos tan pronto como pueda ‒. Se sentó y continuó leyendo el informe.  
Wammy dejó la habitación de L.

...

Todo creció a partir de allí. L se dió cuenta de que tenía un lado de él que era, a falta de una palabra mejor, infantil. Ese lado de él quería jugar con los juguetes, colorear, chuparse el pulgar y acurrucarse con los pocos peluches que tenía.

Al principio, L se preocupó por estos sentimientos y trató de empujarlos hacia su interior, pero eso lo hizo sentir peor que cuando se rindió. Cuando se rindió a ese lado, fue capaz de centrarse mejor en los casos y mantener sus emociones bajo control.

Afortunadamente hubo una investigación sobre el asunto, así que L tuvo un nombre para ello cuando tenía diecisiete años: regresión de edad. L aprendió que era una forma de hacer frente al mundo y a los traumas del pasado. Era una forma de terapia, así que era saludable. La realización causó que L se sintiera más seguro de su lado infantil -llamado Little Space¹- y experimentara más con él.

Sabía que había retrocedido a unos 12-18 meses de edad. Al pequeño le encantaba golpear sus juguetes, balbucear, chillar y ser ruidoso en general. También le gustaban los chupetes, cuando podía conseguirlos, y le gustaba acurrucarse con sus juguetes. Sorprendentemente, tomar siestas también era una gran parte de estar en el Little Space.

Nadie, ni siquiera Wammy, sabía de este lado de él, y L estaba decidido a mantenerlo así.

...

L odiaba la investigación de Kira. Odiaba que tuviera que trabajar con otras personas. Odiaba los problemas de ira de Aizawa, la ingenuidad de Matsuda, la voz y el aferramiento de Misa, la lealtad eterna de Soichiro Yagami a su hijo, la arrogancia de Light y el hecho de que no admitiera que era Kira. Si el hombre simplemente admitiera que él era Kira, todos los problemas de L podrían ser resueltos. Él podría pasar a otro caso importante en algunas semanas, pero en medio de ese tiempo, él podría ser tan pequeño como quisiera.

L suspiró mientras pensaba en ser pequeño. Tenía tantas ganas, y no había tenido la oportunidad en lo que parecía una eternidad. Al principio del caso, pudo resbalar por la noche porque no estaba encadenado a nadie, pero ahora no tenía esa oportunidad. Sabía que estar encadenado a Light no era culpa de nadie más que suya, pero eso no le impidió enfadarse por ello como el niño que quería ser tan desesperadamente.

Light miró detrás de él, a L. Mientras que L accedió a desencadenarlos para su cita al aire libre con Misa, el hombre mayor se negó a dejarlos ir solos. Mientras Misa estuvo enojada y se quejó por unos minutos, Light pudo calmarla. Tanto Light como L estaban agradecidos por la habilidad de Light para persuadir a Misa de hacer lo que quisiera. Cuanto antes comenzaran la cita, más pronto terminaría todo.

Light se sorprendió de que L se las arreglara para mantenerse callado durante la cita. Normalmente ya tendría algo que decir, pero se quedó callado, siguiendo a Light y a Misa como un cachorro perdido.

Light se remonta a las últimas semanas. L había estado anormalmente callado durante unas tres semanas. No es que L hablara demasiado, para empezar, pero ahora era francamente espeluznante. Cada intento de hacerlo hablar cuando no se trataba del caso había fallado. L se retractaba con un comentario sobre Light siendo como Kira o diciendo que estaba demasiado cansado o de humor. Light casi se había rendido, pero sabía que algo andaba mal con L y quería llegar a él de alguna manera. Light también sabía que no debía preocuparse por L. El hombre lo encerró durante cincuenta días, encadenó a Light a él, y ahora estaba alrededor de un imbécil con el que no quería tratar más. Pero había una parte de él que no le gustaba ver a L mirar tan abajo y quería ayudarlo.

“¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo”, pensó Light, “cuando ni siquiera me habla?”.

Light fue arrastrado fuera de sus pensamientos por Misa diciendo ‒, Light, no estás prestando atención a Misa Misa ‒, con un mohín.

Light puso una falsa y encantadora sonrisa y dijo ‒ Lo siento, Misa. Simplemente me he distraído ‒.

‒ ¿Pensando en Misa Misa? ‒ preguntó, agarrando el brazo de Light con fuerza y acurrucándose en su hombro.

Light se esforzó al máximo para no encogerse. Su brazo se sintió como si hubiera agujas en ellos por el contacto. Su sonrisa se hizo tensa cuando dijo ‒, sí ‒. Light aclaró su garganta ‒, entonces ¿qué estabas diciendo? ‒

‒ Esperaba que pudiéramos comer algo. Hay una gran tienda romana a pocos minutos de aquí ‒.

‒ Suena genial ‒, dijo Light, la declaración le hizo darse cuenta de que le estaba dando hambre. Miró hacia atrás a L, que estaba masticando su pulgar y se encontró con sus ojos tan pronto como Light miró hacia atrás. ‒ ¿Suena bien para ti, Ryuzaki? ‒

L solo asintió con la cabeza, como si decir que sí le hiciera daño.

Poco sabía Light que L estaba luchando por no deslizarse en su Little Space de cabeza. El hombre quería ir a su habitación solo y ponerse un pañal, ponerse su ropa de bebé, chupar uno de sus chupetes, jugar y acurrucarse con sus cosas, y tomar una siesta. L se mordió el pulgar con más fuerza, ignorando el sabor a hierro, para intentar sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. No necesitaba pensar en su pequeño lado mientras estaba en un caso. Especialmente cuando estaba detrás de dos de los criminales más peligrosos en los que había trabajado. Pero era tan difícil.

Nada de interés había sucedido todavía, solo estaba siguiendo a la pareja falsa (del lado de Light). Estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza por la voz de Misa, y le empezaban a doler los pies. Habían estado caminando por unos cuarenta minutos, y después de comer, L sabía que volverían a la torre, y podrían volver al trabajo. L podría ignorar más fácilmente ese lado de él que gritaba para ser pequeño.

De repente, un olor pútrido penetró en su sistema olfativo. Se cubrió la nariz y se atragantó. Su pecho se puso dolorosamente apretado, y escuchó su corazón en sus oídos. Sintió que no podía respirar. ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón? ¿Kira finalmente lo atrapó?

Light miró hacia atrás a L cuando escuchó al mayor atragantarse, pensando que el mayor iba a vomitar. L se cubría la boca y la nariz, su respiración era corta y trabajosa, y estaba temblando. Light sintió que una punzada de preocupación lo atravesaba.

‒ Ryuzaki, estás temblando, ¿qué pasa? ‒, dijo Light, dando dos pasos hacia L.

L escuchó a Light, pero sonaba como si su voz estuviera bajo el agua. Le tomó mucho más tiempo del que debería procesar las palabras. ¿Estaba temblando? L miró la mano que no cubría su boca y nariz. Él estaba, en efecto, temblando. También sentía demasiado calor. Demasiado calor para una fría tarde de octubre. Estaba sudando, pero también tenía escalofríos. ¿Qué le pasaba? No estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón, sino un ataque de ansiedad.

L trató de respirar profundamente, pero eso sólo causó que su pecho se apretara más, y el olor a pescado se volvió insoportable. El olor que fue el detonante, reconoció L. El hombre sabía que, si hubiera pensado con claridad, se habría dado cuenta antes. Eso no importaba ahora mismo. Tenía que alejarse del pescado para detener el ataque.

Con ese pensamiento, corrió. No le importaban ni Light ni Misa. Necesitaba ponerse a salvo para detener la aplastante sensación de miedo.

‒ ¡Ryuzaki! ‒ L escuchó a Light gritar su alias. Escuchó pasos detrás de él. No pudo detenerse. Necesitaba conseguir un espacio seguro. ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad? No lo sabía. Pero tenía que correr.

Light no podía creer el giro de los acontecimientos. Un minuto estaba tratando de ignorar las divagaciones de Misa, al siguiente, estaba persiguiendo al mejor detective del mundo.

‒ Ryuzaki, más despacio ‒, gritó Light, pero el hombre mayor no se detuvo.

Por suerte, para Light, era más rápido que L y pudo agarrarlo por el hombro.

L jadeó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y estaba siendo arrastrado hacia atrás. Dejó escapar un sonido entre un jadeo y un aullido. La visión de L se desdibujó con las lágrimas.

L fue enviado de vuelta a un callejón frío y oscuro que estaba lleno de dolor y terror. Donde un hombre que olía a pescado mató una parte de él.

‒ No, no ‒, gimoteaba... gimoteaba mientras caía al suelo y se acobardaba en su posición normal de sentado.

Light estaba perdido, y no le gustaba la sensación. Normalmente sabía qué hacer en todas las situaciones, pero no en esta. No cuando el detective estoico estaba enloqueciendo. Lloraba en silencio y zumbaba en el pavimento, que era lo que atraía otros ojos. Light se agachó para que pudiera ver a L y esconderlo de los demás.

‒ Ryuzaki ‒, dijo Light con voz suave, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pero supuso que un toque más suave sería lo mejor en este momento. ‒ ¿Qué pasa? ‒

La voz de Light lo sacó de su flashback ‒, a-ataque de a-ansiedad. Olor a pescado ‒, balbuceó L ‒, llama a Wa-Watari, por favor ‒.

‒ Bien, Ryuzaki ‒, dijo Light, sacando su teléfono y presionando el número 4 en la marcación rápida. Luego se dirigió a Misa -que afortunadamente no había dicho nada todavía- y preguntó ‒, ¿tienes algo con olor fuerte? ‒. Sabía que, el pasar por el mercado de pescado, y posteriormente el olor a pescado había desencadenado esta reacción. Tal vez si le introdujera un nuevo olor a L, le ayudaría a calmarse.

Misa escarbó en su bolso, sacó el desinfectante de manos y se lo dio a Light. Él no pensaba que oler el desinfectante de manos fuera lo mejor del mundo, pero a Light no le importaba eso en ese momento. Él simplemente necesitaba que L se calmara.

‒ Aquí, L ‒, dijo Light, el nombre real del mayor se le escapó. Sostuvo el desinfectante de manos abierto bajo la nariz de L para que pudiera olerlo.

Olía a... flores. L parpadeó las lágrimas de sus ojos, no le importó cuando se le cayeron por las mejillas y cayeron en la acera debajo de él. Vio el desinfectante rosa que Light tenía bajo su nariz. Estaba muy agradecido por el rápido pensamiento de Light en un momento como ese. L llevó una mano temblorosa para sostener la botella también. Pudo oír a Light explicar brevemente a Watari dónde estaban y qué estaba pasando, pero no prestó demasiada atención. Trató de concentrarse en el aroma del desinfectante de manos, ahuyentando el hedor a pescado.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Light puso su mano libre en la espalda de L entre sus omóplatos, sintiendo los músculos tensos y temblorosos bajo la camisa blanca de L. ‒ Ahora, respira profundamente ‒.

L trató de imitar la respiración de Light, pero todo lo que hizo fue enviar el dolor a través de su pecho.

‒ N-no puedo respirar ‒, se quejó L.

Light suspiró ‒, sí, puedes, L, estás hiperventilando, eso significa que puedes respirar ‒, jugando con el lado lógico de L. Si L supiera lo que está pasando con su cuerpo, entonces sería capaz de calmarse. ‒ Ahora mismo, necesitamos que respires profundamente ‒.

‒ Du-duele ‒, gimoteó L ‒, por favor, ayuda. Duede ‒. La mano libre de L se levantó para agarrar la camisa de Light.

Podía sentir que se resbalaba, y eso causó que una nueva ola de ansiedad lo atravesara. No podía resbalar en público. No frente a Light, su principal (y único) sospechoso del asesinato en masa de miles de personas. Pero con la abrumadora sensación de terror, y de que “El Hombre” lo perseguía e iba a lastimar a L de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo. Con suerte, Light pensaría que cualquier comportamiento infantil o silencioso era una reacción a que él tuviera un ataque de ansiedad.

Light quitó su mano de la espalda de L y la puso en la mano que se aferraba a su camisa. Colocó la mano de L sobre su corazón para que el mayor pudiera sentir los latidos y la respiración de Light. Parecía íntimo, pero a Light no le importaba, y a L tampoco parecía importarle. Si esto ayudaba a L a calmarse más rápido de lo que valía la pena.

‒ Lo sé ‒, dijo Light. Nunca antes había experimentado un ataque de ansiedad, pero lo había investigado por curiosidad. Sonaba horrible, y Light estaba feliz de que nunca hubiera tenido uno. Sin embargo, investigar sobre ataques de ansiedad era muy diferente a ver uno en la vida real, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, le asustaba ver uno.

‒ Sólo sígueme, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ dijo Light, tomando un aliento exagerado para que L lo copie.

Normalmente, L habría discutido sobre "seguir" a cualquiera, pero ahora mismo, estaba demasiado asustado y demasiado cerca de su Little Space para pelear por cualquier cosa. Así que siguió la respiración de Light, sentir los calmados latidos de su corazón y la respiración bajo sus dedos ayudó considerablemente.

Para cuando L estaba más tranquilo, una limusina negra y tintada se acercó a ellos. Watari se apresuró a salir de la limusina y se puso a su cargo. Puso una mano en la espalda del hombre, ignorando el vacilar de L.

‒ Volvamos a la torre, muchacho ‒, le dijo Watari, arrastrando al hombre a sus pies con la ayuda de Light.

‒ Estoy bien ‒, dijo L, tratando de alejarse de los otros dos tercamente. Ya se avergonzó a sí mismo en medio de Tokio, no necesitaba más ayuda.

Watari apretó su agarre en L, no lo suficiente para herirlo, pero sí para dejar claro su punto. L no se escaparía tan fácilmente.

‒ Ciertamente no lo estas, Ryuzaki ‒, dijo Watari, firme pero suavemente ‒, vas a volver a la torre, a conseguir comida adecuada y a descansar. Cuando volvamos, no quiero verte trabajando durante al menos dos horas ‒.

Light miró a Watari con sorpresa. Nunca había visto al anciano ordenar a L de esta manera, normalmente era al revés. Esto hizo que Light se replanteara la relación entre L y Watari.

L, sabiendo que no había manera de escapar de lo que Watari quería que hiciera, se relajó en los brazos de Watari y Light. Dejó que lo llevaran a la limusina con Misa detrás. Además, se sentía bien que lo cuidaran cuando estaba tan cerca de su Little Space... quizás podría disfrutar de su pequeño lado por un rato.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ En español sería "pequeño espacio", pero me pareció que quedaba mejor así, por lo que decidí dejarlo. Diganme en los comentarios si les parece bien o preferirían que pusiese la traducción.
> 
> Les dejó por aquí el link al trabajo original, vayan a darle amor:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157935/chapters/60962440


End file.
